


To You, Everlasting in the Ephemeral Flower Field

by Tazou



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Drabble, F/M, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Meh, Tragedy, an idea I've had for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazou/pseuds/Tazou





	

It was a simple thing to do—to weave flowers into her hair. Flowers from the forest or found by his familiar. Pretty flowers that shined brighter than the sun, stars, and moon. That girl even taught him, for she decorated his hair while he slept once upon a time. Annoying at first, but not intolerable as time passed. And here they were as history almost repeated itself. Variations of gold and silver and pinks and oranges sat tangled in hair. Admittedly, his hands trembled at the possibility of disturbing her rest. Ezarel could not remember the last peaceful expression.

That girl talked about the flower language once. She rested against him as they read a book—though the answering of questions was pestering—and the topic of vegetation appeared. Nostalgic discussions, of course, ensued. In a soft, almost saddened tone, the different meanings of flowers were mentioned. Petunias to daisies to white roses and black roses and carnations and tulips. And the page turned.

It was such a pretty smile. Warm and colorful just like the flowers in that girl's hair. A captivating sight that almost hurt to look and accept as real. Nonetheless, it was sort of smile he could hold. Watching that irritating, charming, childish side had never been so fulfilling.

She waited. Alone. Under the protection of a simple hooded garment. The elf gifted the attire when he found out about her nightly strolls; the material shielded that girl from rain and cold and loneliness. Flowers had long wilted from that day, and the act of obtaining new ones was a waste.

"Not until he returns," the girl said.

And she waited. Alone. Under the protection of a simple vow and affection.

Insistence and a promise of uncertainty. That was all. Why was it different than all the other missions? Then there was a lazy smile and playful glint in his eyes while she stood at arm's length. A brief kiss for farewell. A soon-to-be last farewell.

It was such a pretty smile. A smile to believe in as the bad things and good things happened. That girl wanted to believe in his smile. Tears fell. Tears fell when the elf would normally wipe them from her cheek.

Years ticked like seconds, and snow sprinkled over the area. Kero flipped through another book and checked it off the list. There was a sigh in relief until he noticed a particular tome on the floor. After some seconds of turning its pages, his expression darkened; the young man, book in hand, left the library. The keys to her room. Of course. There was some fumbling, but he managed. And when the door shut, Kero sighed. Flowers spread throughout the room. Vines decorated the walls and ceiling; petals lay on the floor in silence. Others also took turns in tending to the plants. It began as a pitiful obsession by her, but no one said anything. No one could say anything, but the obligation fell to friends. He opened the book to the next blank page. Prior pages contained pressed flowers from this sorrowful room. An azure, ten-petal blossom should work for today.

"He hasn't returned yet. But we've managed. Oh, the flowers are doing great if you're wondering. Eweleïn is particularly helpful...Hahah, and Ykhar almost overwatered one..."

He paused and looked at the open page. "...You don't need to worry anymore. We'll still be here. It's okay to rest. Have a good sleep, okay?"

...There was a sigh. Those sentences echoed without a response. The tome was set onto the cold bed, and Kero soon locked the room. A parting glance at the worn door before he returned to the library. It was strange to feel as if the girl had continued to wait, no matter how long, even if it took more time than eternity, for that person. Alone. Under the protection of flower-filled memories.


End file.
